Sidcup railway station
2.361 | railexits0506 = 2.395 | railexits0607 = 2.989 | railexits0708 = 3.157 | railexits0809 = 3.055 | railexits0910 = 2.882 | railexits1011 = 2.859 | railcode = SID | access = yes | access_note = |latitude=51.4338 |longitude=0.104 }} Sidcup railway station is a railway station located in Sidcup in the London Borough of Bexley in south-east London on the Dartford Loop Line (usually known as the Sidcup Line). It has two platforms 1 and 2. It is in Travelcard Zone 5. History Sidcup station opened in October 1866 shortly after the opening of the Dartford Loop Line. The station was built one mile north of Sidcup town centre in the parish of Lamorbey. It had a small goods yard positioned on the down side and a station master's house. A new booking office was built in 1887. In the early 1890s a signal box was built on the up side which was in use until November 1970. A station hotel was built near the entrance to the goods yard. The hotel was demolished in 1975.http://www.kentrail.org.uk/Sidcup.htm In the 1930s the station was partially rebuilt with new platform canopies. In 1955 the platforms were lengthened to take ten coach trains. In 1965 a footbridge was constructed between the up and down platforms which allowed the closure of the down side booking office. The goods yard closed in August 1966. The following year a short loop line siding was opened at a cost of £50,000 on the down side to the east of the platforms on part of the former goods yard. This enabled services to start or terminate from the station without blocking the main running lines. The remaining area of the goods yard became a car park.Lewisham to Dartford. London Suburban Railways series. Vic Mitchell and Keith Smith (Middleton Press1991 In 1988 a new brick built entrance and booking hall with a glazed pitched-roof opened on the up side. In 1992 the platforms were extended to take twelve coach trains. Location The station is situated on Jubilee Way in Sidcup. The station is nearly a mile from Sidcup High Street and town centre. The station is served by London bus routes 51, 160, 229, 233, 269, 286, 321, 492, 625, B14 and R11. Facilities Facilities at the station include a mini cafe, ticket booths, photo booth and toilets. There are also free bike racks and a car park. The station has ticket gates on both up and down platforms, although the down side gates are rarely used outside peak hours. Services All trains from Sidcup are operated by Southeastern, who also manage the station. Standard off-peak services are: * 2tph to , calling at all stations to then running fast to * 2tph to , calling at all stations via * 2tph to via and * 2tph to Crayford, then returning to London Cannon Street via During the morning peak three services to Charing Cross start from Sidcup running fast from Hither Green to London Bridge. During the evening peak three down services from Charing Cross terminate at Sidcup. In the evening and on Sundays there is a half hourly service to London Charing Cross. References External links Category:Railway stations in Bexley Category:Former South Eastern Railway (UK) stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1866 Category:Railway stations served by Southeastern Category:DfT Category C2 stations